1. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention is restraint loops for use by pet groomers and other pet or animal handlers.
2. Background
Grooming loops have long been used by groomers to position and/or restrain pet animals, particularly dogs and cats, on a grooming table or platform while the animal is being groomed. The loop is typically connected to an eye-bolt hanging from the upper end of an L-shaped grooming arm, often by a swivel snap closure mechanism that engages the eye-bolt. The loop is placed over the animal's head to rest around its neck. With the animal's movement limited or restricted by the loop, the groomer then cuts and combs fur, removes fur from the paws, mouth, nose and eye areas, other parts of the anatomy, pares toenails, sprays and does all the procedures for proper grooming of the particular breed being groomed. Similarly, loops and other restrain mechanisms have been used by animal handlers other than groomers, such as veterinarians who restrain pets during examination and minor surgery.
However, grooming and examination loops and other restrain mechanisms have had a number of disadvantages. The pet undergoing grooming or examination can move in a substantially sized circle creating a greater area in which it could bite the handler, turn around and chew through the loop or restrain, and even fall off the platform on which the pet is placed, leaving it hanging with the loop or other restraint tightly around its neck. Moreover, since the pet is actually hanging in the loop or other restrain, even while the pet is on the platform, the loop can press uncomfortably around its throat. The pet's ability to struggle causes discomfort to it and its ability to move can make a handler's job difficult or even dangerous as the pet can fall or bite, unless muzzled.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,210 to Anderson et al. an adjustable lock device suitable for being clamped at one end to the vertical portion of a grooming arm is described. It is stated that the device can be attached by a snap closure mechanism at its opposite end to a training aid combination collar and muzzle, which is sold under the trademark GENTLE LEADER®. This commercially available collar and muzzle has an O-ring stitched inside its end portion. Attempts have been made to use the combination of the adjustable lock device attached to the collar and muzzle at the O-ring for grooming.
However, this combination of parts does not work well since the pet is not attached to the top of the L-portion of the grooming arm and can still have a substantial area for movement. Moreover, the limitations imposed by attachment to the vertical portion of the grooming arm and the muzzle tend to make the pet less accessible during grooming. In addition, when the pet is muzzled its mouth area and some parts of the face cannot be groomed.